1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new floor construction particularly adapted to insulated vehicle bodies whereby substantially continuous top and bottom skins separated by insulating stringers are bonded together into a rigid insulating unit by expanded foam reacted in place, the foam adhesively and mechanically bonding the components together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various U.S. Patents describe solutions to insulated flooring problems which differ from the instant invention. Krug, U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,636, shows a insulated floor for a railroad car with elaborate intersticians of plates, beams, plywood sheets, wooden flooring, with an insulation between the flooring and plywood sheets, the entire structure being through bolted to impart structural integrity.
Kloote, U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,810, deals with the combination of foam sandwich panels together to form a unitized truck body. The skins comprise individual panels and are non-continuous. Only the solid elements between panels where the panels are joined together substantially are designed for joining as opposed to this invention's completely unitary, bonded design.
Lemon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,743, shows insulating foam between transverse stringers and with a floor extrusion above and a bottom member not described in the patent. Neither the shape, material, nor bonding arrangement is disclosed or suggested.
Stiglmaier, U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,520, uses a flanged support element with a vertical portion and a rivet extending completely through the support element from top to bottom, and passing completely through the central portion. This invention's use of fasteners is quite different as is the specific shape of the stringer and the bonding arrangement.